1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refreshment rack or holder, and more particularly relates to an aesthetic, easily transportable holder for a narrow-necked bottle, drinkware, and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There presently exist various designs for holding a long-necked bottle in free-standing, cantilever fashion. Many of these such devices incorporate a vertical or slightly inclined support having a plurality of throughholes therein for receiving the neck of a bottle to be supported in cantilever fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,038 shows adjacent parallel inclined supports having offset holes for supporting the bottles by their necks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,066 and 4,496,124 incorporate a base extending essentially parallel to the bottle axis (horizontal) and below the bottle center of gravity in order to stabilize the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,612 incorporates two inclined bottle supports attached together in the form of an "X" in order to support each other and a bottle in each of the bottle supports. Other designs are directed specifically to wine bottles, and incorporate supports at the neck end and base end of the bottle for supporting the bottle in slightly tilted orientation either toward or away from the bottle cork.
These various prior art devices are designed solely for holding one or more long-necked bottles and generally a horizontal orientation, some in cantilever fashion. None of these prior art patents shows a refreshment rack for holding a long-necked bottle in cantilever fashion as herein disclosed, or having integrated drinkware holding components or other ancillary components for holding complimentary snack food items integrated into the base of the rack.